Nightmare
by darlingc
Summary: Al final de una pesadilla , todo puede convertirse en paz. BXG


A/N: Hola, pues verán he tenido un extenso semestre y ya estoy en mi finales. Se supone que debo de estar estudiando pero hace días me llego esta idea y no pude contener más y decidí escribirla. No sabía si publicarla pero bueno, es para ustedes los lectores para que sepan que sigo con vida y que seguiré publicando, es cuestión de tiempo e inspiración.

Pues ya lo saben, Ben 10 no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Nightmare<p>

* * *

><p>Se encuentra nuevamente en aquel lago oscuro, nota la intensidad de la luna al caer suavemente por las delicadas ondas del lago.<p>

Esta imagen ya la conoce, si. La ha tenido por alguna extraña razón desde hace tres días continuos pero día a día se van descifrando más cosas.

Ahora, vuelve aparecer aquella hermosa ninfa de larga y sedosa cabellera, que se encuentra sentada a orillas del lago.

Es tan hermosa.

Intenta acercarse a ella, maravillado por su exquisita y a la vez extraña hermosura, nunca ha podido ver con claridad su rostro pero sabe que cuando lo haga, terminara cautivado.

Un suave viento que apenas se alcanza a sentir produce que el largo de su vestido azul se mueva en un lento vaivén. Cada vez se encuentra más cerca de ella, puede sentir como ella nota su presencia y después, se ríe en un susurro.

De pronto; una terrible sombra oscura asciende de las aguas, emite una macabra risa e inexplicablemente toma a aquella hermosa ninfa y la sumerge al lago en unos segundos.

Escucha un grito de desesperación y rápidamente se sumerge al agua, en búsqueda de salvar su vida.

El agua esta helada y siente como su cuerpo se comprime en necesidad de aire. Logra alcanzar a ver un destello de aquel hermoso cabello y continúa nadando hasta alcanzarla.

Aquella sombra ya no vuelve a aparecer pero aun escucha aquella risa tenebrosa, está más cerca… hasta que, con todas sus fuerzas alcanza a tomar del brazo a la divina muñeca.

Su vista comienza a nublarse nuevamente y de nuevo, todo vuelve a ser negro.

Hasta que abre sus ojos y reconoce que se encuentra en la superficie.

Su cabeza da muchas vueltas y apenas puede sostenerse, pero a unos metros adelante ve un cuerpo yaciendo en la tierra.

Es ella.

Corre con todas sus fuerzas hacia donde ella esta , respirando agitadamente y la toma en sus brazos , acomodando su mojado cabello en su lugar.

Nunca le ha visto el rostro por lo que la voltea delicadamente para reconocerla y contiene un desesperado grito en su garganta.

Esta pálida, sin respirar.

Sin vida, sin brillo.

Su cuerpo comienza a temblar, y abrazándola con intensidad apenas puede murmurar…

— _Gwen …_

* * *

><p>Abre sus ojos rápidamente.<p>

Un sueño.

Otra vez.

Su corazón late agitadamente por los sucesos de aquel sueño.

Coloca su mano en su frente y cierra sus ojos intentando tranquilizarse.

Parecía tan real.

Pero ya no se encuentra en aquel lago.

Sino en un largo sofá cubierto con sabanas.

En la sala de sus tíos.

El castaño rasca su nuca intentando recapitular el sueño pero ya no recuerda muchas cosas, pero en un instante siente aquel pánico que tuvo como cuando la tuvo en sus brazos y sin vida.

Nervioso y con una extraña sensación de desesperación en su interior, se dirige al piso de arriba, llega a _su_ habitación y abre la puerta.

Tranquilidad.

Se acerca a la pequeña cama donde ella está dormida.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

Se maravilla como a pesar de que ella siempre se encuentra seria y de vez en cuando enojada en el día, en la noche no es más que un ángel durmiendo. La contempla detenidamente, puede notar unas diminutas pecas en su nariz y como su cabello que se encuentra un poco desordenado cae graciosamente en sus hombros. También puede ver algunas arrugas en su frente y las ojeras de cansancio en su rostro. Pero aun así no dejaba de ser hermosa para él.

Se arrodilla para contemplarla más de cerca , y acaricia con suave cuidado su cabello.

Todo está bien.

De pronto, la joven emite un suave gruñido; como si la despertasen de su placido sueño y se frota los ojos.

Y el castaño se encuentra con un par de ojos verde olivo que lo miran somnoliento e interrogantes.

— ¿Ben? ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunta.

_Hora de buscar una excusa._

— Eh , solo … — intenta explicar pero la joven se levanta de su lecho y lo toma de la mano.

— ¿Pesadilla?

A lo que Ben simplemente puede asentir.

Gwen lo mira detenidamente, alza una ceja y sonríe leventemente.

— Te dije que no comieras tanto en la cena, pero como siempre no me haces caso.

Observa como ella se acerca y comienza a jugar con su playera, a lo que contesta:

— Sabes que eso es inevitable.

— Eres un tonto, pero me preocupa un poco Ben — se detiene mirándolo con preocupación — Has tenido este tipo de sueños desde hace un tiempo. Creo que deberías prestar atención a lo que te dicen ¿No crees?

La pelirroja nota como el cuerpo del joven se tensa y se pone pálido.

— ¿Tan feo han sido esos sueños?

Ben no responde.

— ¿Ben? — Intenta buscar sus ojos en búsqueda de atención — Ben… — insiste hasta que el no puede evitar y la mira.

— Gwen — comienza a decir — soñé que te perdía. Y… no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

— Tranquilo — se incorpora un poco para abrazarlo y en un susurro dice — No me perderás.

— Ya perdió al abuelo Max, no sé qué haría si perdiese a alguien más

— Ya, ya Ben — presiona su abrazo — No perdiste al abuelo, fue algo que sucedió y por más doloroso que sea, uno tiene que continuar.

Ben no responde más sin embargo, lentamente pero con seguridad comienza a responder el abrazo. Respira profundamente y su rostro se pierde ante aquel largo cabello con aroma a lavanda. Su interior se tranquiliza finalmente al saber que lo que importa es que ella está aquí junto a él y se encuentra bien.

Momentos después, siente como el rostro de Gwen se mueve y él hace lo mismo hasta que sus narices rozan y ambos se miran a los ojos. El castaño se incorpora un poco para llegar al mismo nivel de ella y dudoso, espera su aprobación. Todo esto era tan nuevo para ellos y tan complicado. Recuerda vagamente como la última vez que lo intento y como ella cayó en pánico a lo que le prometió que no lo intentaría hasta que ella estuviese segura.

Y ahora era el momento.

La mirada de Gwen se suavizo y en sus ojos pudo ver su respuesta.

Y nuevamente, con un poco de titubeo ambos se acercan hasta que sus labios rozan y el mundo se pierde para los dos.

Al principio, ella no parece responder; como si quisiese que aquel recuerdo permanezca en su memoria y después , siente como ella responde y como cada vez esas sensaciones se intensifican hasta sentir que su cabeza da mil vueltas y su corazón late agitadamente. Los delgados brazos de Gwen lo rodean en su cuello y se presiona con más fuerza hacia él hasta que simplemente son uno solo.

Y finalmente, todo termina en un abrazo que lo hace sentir en una paz extrema.

Ella lo besa en la mejilla y esconde su rostro en su cuello, suspirando profundamente por la manera en como Ben le brinda infinitos y pequeños besos en su cuello hasta que todo se vuelve silencio.

— ¿Ben?

— Hmm ¿Si?

— Nada, solo pensaba que si te habías quedado dormido.

— ¿Acaso estoy dormido?

Gwen se ríe entre sus brazos.

— No, pero como nunca estas callado solo pensaba.

— Los milagros existen ¿No?

Se separa un poco y con una radiante sonrisa y un cálido color en sus mejillas responde:

— Si , eso parece. — Acaricia su cabello castaño — ¿Ya estas mejor?

—Tu cabello se ve pésimo Gwen enserio — una risa socarrona se forma en su rostro.

— ¡Oye! — le da un golpe en su cabeza

— Auch eso duele — se frota la cabeza fingiendo dolor — Serás toda una dama Gwen pero si que tienes tu lado amargado.

— Tonto — le responde y no puede evitar sonreír. Sabe que el ya está mejor.

— Bueno tengo que regresar a dormir. — dice el ojiverde levantándose.

— Espera. Si quieres, puedes quedarte aquí. — dice Gwen lentamente.

— ¿Estas segura? — pregunta alzando una ceja.

— Si , total te levantas más temprano que mis papas y Ken y nadie se dará cuenta que estuviste aquí. ¿Entonces? — hace un gesto de sugerencia para que se acerque a ella.

Ben asiente y con cierta torpeza se acerca a la cama junto a ella.

— Esto es tan …

— Extraño — afirma Gwen después de un tiempo.

— Eso parece — responde Ben y se sorprende un poco al ver que Gwen se acerca él y le da un beso en la mejilla. Se mueve un poco cambiando la posición para que finalmente el la termine abrazando y pueda descansar mejor.

Y así , pasa unos momentos contemplando el techo de la habitación y pensando el porqué dicen algunos que contar ovejas te produce el sueño cuando en realidad lo que hace es quitártelo hasta que no puede mas y cae en un plácido sueño.

Por lo menos, aunque fuese ese noche el dormiría en paz.

* * *

><p>AN: Les doy muchas gracias porque he visto en el transcurso de este tiempo que hay personas que aun leen mis historias o las ponen en favoritos. Gracias enserio! Y he aquí vienen dos semanas interesantes para mi de finales pero estén alerta si publico algo en Diciembre!

Nos vemos!


End file.
